42nd Regiment, Royal Artillery
|branch = *Royal Artillery|dates = 1900—1977|role = Artillery|size = Regiment |image=Royal Artillery Cap Badge.png |image_size=150px|caption = Capbadge of the Royal Artillery|battles = World War I *Battle of Le Cateau *Battle of the Marne *Battle of the Aisne *Battle of Messines *Second Battle of Ypres *Battle of Albert *First Battle of the Scarpe *Third Battle of the Scarpe *Third Battle of Ypres World War II *Battle of France **Phoney War **Evacuation from Dunkirk *Battle of Kohima Operation Banner}} The 42nd Regiment trace their history back to the 32nd Brigade formed in 1900. The regiment was finally disbanded in 1977. History 32nd Brigade The 42nd Regiment trace their history back to the 32nd Brigade Royal Field Artillery originally formed in 1900 attached to the 4th Infantry Division. The regiment later participated in the following battles: (1914) Battle of Le Cateau, Battle of the Marne, Battle of the Aisne, Battle of Messines. (1915) Second Battle of Ypres. (1916) Battle of Albert. (1917) First Battle of the Scarpe, Third Battle of the Scarpe, Third Battle of Ypres. After the end of the war in 1920 86 Battery rejoined the regiment. In 1928 the batteries were renamed from 134 - 34 and 135 - 72. In 1939 the brigade was redesignated as 16th Field Regiment. 16th Field Regiment In 1939 the regiment was redesignated as 16th Field Regiment and assigned to the 1st Infantry Division. The Day before mobilization the regiment was attached to the 2nd Infantry Division with the following batteries; 27/72 Battery, and 34/86 Battery equipped with the new Ordnance QF 25-pounder Short. On 2 November 1939 the regiment fired their first shots during the Proxy War. The regiment moved with the division to France during 1939 where it remained until June 1940. After the Dunkirk evacuation the regiment was stationed in the United Kingdom where it remained until moving to India in 1942. The regiment remained in India until May of 1944 when it moved to participate in the Battle of Kohima. After the battle the regiment remained in India and Burma until the end of the war. By the end of the war the regiment consisted of the following batteries; 27 (Strange's), 34 (Seromgapatam) Battery, 72/86 Battery. The regiment's last artillery equipment was; Ordnance QF 25-pounder. 42nd Field Regiment During the major restuctruing of the army after the end of World War II the regiment was redesignated as the 42nd Field Regiment with the following batteries; 68, 87, and 179 Batteries. At time of the redesignation the regiment was stationed in Orrell. The next year the regiment moved to Crookenden Barracks in West Germany. In 1953 the regiment moved to Plumer Barracks and given leave. In December of the save year the regiment moved to South Korea for service in the Korean War. After the war the regiment moved to Sek Kong Camp in Hong Kong. The next year the regiment moved home and moved to Cwrt y Gollen . In 1957 the regiment moved again to the Royal Citadel. Later 179 battery was put in suspended animation and disbanded in 1962 being replaced by 94 (New Zealand) Battery. The next year in 1959 87 Battery was placed in suspended animation and 49 (Inkerman) Battery joined. In 1960 the regiment deployed to Karalos Camp and then moved to Slim Barracks. In 1962 the regiment moved back to Llanion Barracks where it was renamed and requipped to become 42nd Medium Regiment equipped with the BL 5.5-inch Medium Gun. In 1964 the regiment moved to Churchill Barracks in West Germany and requipped with the M109 howitzer. In 1969 the regiment moved to Hopton Barracks. Later that year 68 Battery was put into suspended animation and 18 (Quebec 1759) Battery was moved in. The next month in March, the regiment was redesignated as 42nd Field Regiment. From In 1970 the regiment deployed twice from April–May and September–December on tours in Northern Ireland. Again in 1971 the regiment deployed again two times to Northern Ireland. In 1971 the regiment moved to St Barbara Barracks in Fallingbostel, West Germany and renamed 42nd Heavy Regiment that same year. Again in 1973 and 1976 the regiment deployed to Northern Ireland. In February in 1977 the regiment was put into suspended animation and later disbanded. Batteries Batteries that the regiment has controlled include: * Headquarters Battery * D Battery, RHA * 18 (Quebec 1795) Battery * 27 (Strange's) Battery * 49 (Inkerman) Battery * 86 Battery * 87 Battery (134th, 34th, and 87th Batteries) * 94 (New Zealand) Battery * 136 Battery * 179 Battery (135th, 72nd, and 179th Batteries) Sources * British Artillery Regimentshttp://nigelef.tripod.com/regtsumm.htm#fdregt * Regimental Family - RA Associationhttp://www.thegunners.org.uk/regimental-family * RA 1939-45 16 Fld Rgthttp://www.ra39-45.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/field/page16.html * British Army units from 1945 on - 42nd Regiment RAhttp://british-army-units1945on.co.uk/royal-artillery/42nd-regiment-ra.html * Batteries | 42 Regiment Royal Artilleryhttp://www.42regt.com/batterys.html * History | 42 Regiment Royal Artilleryhttp://www.42regt.com/history.html